I Want to Hold Your Body
by Shiroi Mari
Summary: Rukia, seorang remaja SMP, seorang pecandu seks. dia mencintai cinta pertamanya. tidak peduli First Love nya itu perempuan. Mari ga bisa buat summary. My first story  Rate M  please read and review ;


hallo minna! perkenalkan, saya author baru disini. cukup panggil Mari. Ini fic pertama Mari. jadi harap maklum jika terjadi banyak typo dan hal lain (masih ga ngerti istilah fanfic  
). happy reading~~

Aku mencintaimu

Sangat

sejak pertama melihatmu

walaupun sekali

Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu

I Want to Hold Your Body

© Shiroi Mari

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Rate: M

HitsuxRuki inside

"Namamu siapa?" Seorang wanita berambut ungu bertanya kepadaku yang sedang menangis pelan. Kacamata bulat bertengger manis di wajahnya. Rambut pendeknya tergerai indah.

"Namamu siapa?" Ulangnya.

"Aaa.. Ku-kuchiki. Kuchiki Rukia." Jawabku pelan karena masih menangis. Aku juga takut dengan orang yang baru kukenal.

"Rukia. Nama yang bagus." Katanya. Ia memasang sesuatu di telinga kananku.

Aku meraba telingaku sendiri. Benda yang terbuat dari alumunium berwarna emas dengan lingkaran kecil yang dipautkan di telingaku. Dihubungkan dengan rantai kecil dan tersambung dengan sesuatu berbentuk segi enam. Atau apalah itu. "Anting?"

Ia tersenyum kecil. Dibelainya rambutku. "Jangan menangis lagi ya, Rukia."

Aku mengangguk senang. "Terima kasih. Nngg.." Aku kebingungan menyebut matanya.

"Ise. Nanao Ise." Perempuan itu berjalan meninggalkanku. Rambut pendeknya terbang ditiup angin.

Cantik. Batinku. Kurasakan wajahku memerah. Tangannya yang lembut. Dan tutur katanya yang manis dan lembut. Benar-benar membuatku tenang. Ah! Senyumnya juga. Sangat lembut. Aku memegang wajahku sendiri.

Apakah aku jatuh cinta kepadanya?

Namaku Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. Keturunan seorang pengusaha besar, Kuchiki Byakuya. Rambutku berwarna hitam. Mataku violet. Tubuhku pendek. Tapi banyak orang yang mengatakan aku itu cantik.

Hobiku menggambar kelinci yang berwarna pink dan bernama Chappy. Serial kartun yang kusuka dari dulu. Produsernya adalah kaa-chan, Kuchiki Hisana. Istri dari Kuchiki Byakuya. Aku juga suka berbaring di atas rumput, menikmati hembusan angin, mendengarkan musik. Lalu aku tertidur di bukit itu.

Umurku sekarang sudah 14 tahun, 3 SMP. Aku sudah jauh lebih dewasa dari waktu aku mengalami cinta pertamaku. Sayangnya dia perempuan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap mencintainya, sampai sekarang. Aku berharap dapat bertemu dia lagi. Lalu aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya.

Lalu kami pacaran, kencan, dia melamarku, aku menerima lamarannya, lalu kami menikah, kami melakukan hubungan seks di malam pertama. Ugh.. wajahku terasa panas membayangkannya. Tangan lembutnya akan menyentuh seluruh tubuhku, lalu, lalu.

Arghh! Wajahku benar-benar memerah sekarang. Aku sudah mengenal seks dari kelas 5 SD. Aku sudah sering membacanya di website-website yang memuat hal seperti itu. Bahkan aku sudah pernah menontonnya. Aku juga.. pernah melakukannya dengan Orihime, temanku sewaktu kelas 6 SD. Namun ia pindah ke Osaka. Tapi aku masih ingat dada besarnya dan seluruh badan mulusnya. Juga sentuhan-sentuhannya di tubuhku. Lalu rasa vaginanya dan dadanya yang menggiurkan itu.

Aku juga pernah melakukannya dengan Aizen-sensei. Ia adalah guru privatku sewaktu aku kelas 1 SMP. Untunglah ia tidak memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam liang kewanitaanku. Namun aku masih ingat besar penisnya. Kami masih sering melakukanya jika orang tuaku sedang tidak di rumah.

Lalu, ayahku sendiri pernah menjilat-jilat dadaku dan vaginaku. Tidak. Bukan pernah. Tapi sering. Katanya tubuh ibu tidak seseksi diriku. Aku juga pernah mengulum penisnya. Yang jelas aku sudah melakukan seks dengannya. Aku bahkan masih melakukannya hingga sekarang. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan ibuku.

Lalu aku melakukannya dengan Toushirou. Laki-laki cool dan cerdas di sekolahku. Ketika itu aku masih kelas 1 SMP. Ia juga tidak merusak keperawananku. Dia yang paling agresif di antara semuanya. Benar-benar membuatku bergairah.

Aah! Aku benar-benar pecandu seks. Aku ingin mengingat kenangan indahku ketika seks bersama Toushirou.

_Flashback_

Saat itu liburan musim panas. Aku, Toushirou, Ichigo, dan Soifon berenang di pantai. Aku memakai bikini berwarna violet, serasi dengan mataku. Dadaku yang tumbuh dengan cepat membuatku bangga. Dadaku termasuk dada yang besar di kelasku sendiri. Bra ku hanya memiliki satu tali tipis. Tutupnya pun rendah. Sehingga dadaku terlihat menonjol keluar. Celananya juga hanya menutupi bagian depan dan belakang yang hanya disambungkan dengan tali tipis.

Aku bangga dengan dadaku, yang bisa dibilang, besar, kenyal dan padat. Benar-benar tipe dada yang diinginkan wanita. Lalu pantatku yang montok. Kulitku putih mulus, kaki jenjangku, serta mata violet dan rambut hitamku yang indah ini. Aku tahu ini berlebihan. Tapi semua orang selalu menganggapnya begitu. Dan soal bikiniku, aku memang suka itu. Benar-benar membuatku terlihat seksi. Dan aku menjadi perhatian orang! I love it!

"Hei Rukia! Toushirou!" Laki-laki dengan rambut oranye memanggilku dan Toushirou. Dia adalah Ichigo.

"Aku dan Soi Fon pulang duluan ya." Teriak Ichigo dari permukaan. Di sampingnya, perempuan berambut biru, yang tidak berbeda tingginya denganku, berdiri dengan manis di samping Ichigo. Ia adalah Soi Fon.

"Ya. Baiklah. Ja nee." Toushirou dan aku melambaikan tangan. Mereka membalasnya dan menghilang dari pandangan kami.

Aku melihat Toushirou yang sedang bersender di bawah tebing curam. Ia tampak menikmati desiran air yang melalui tubuhnya. Rambut peraknya terbasahi air. Dadanya yang putih bersih membuatku tergiur. Terutama tonjolan yang berada di tengah dadanya. Mata emeraldnya beberapa kali menutup. Kuperhatikan celana pendeknya. Apakah penisnya kecil seperti tinggi badannya?

"Hei Rukia!" Panggilan Toushirou menyadarkan lamunanku tentang penisnya.

"Ada apa?" Balasku berteriak dikarenakan jarak kami yang cukup jauh.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya, menyuruhku mendekat kepadanya. Aku segera menyelam lalu berenang ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku begitu berdiri di depannya.

"Berbaliklah." Perintahnya.

Aku melaksanakan perintahnya. Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Tiba-tiba pinggangku dipeluk dan ditariknya.

"Huwaa!" Aku jatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Mata emerald itu menatapku lembut. Tangan mungilnya memeluk pinggangku kuat.

"A-ada apa?" Wajahku memerah. Jarak wajah kami tidak begitu jauh. Tetesan air dari rambutnya jatuh membasahiku.

"Aku ingin memelukmu. Merasakan kehangatan tubuhmu. Itu saja." Ia menenggalamkan wajahnya dibalik lembaran rambutku. Wajahku semakin memerah mendengarnya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Hembusan nafasnya di telingaku membuatku merinding. Tangannya merambah naik ke dada besarku. Diremasnya pelan. "Kau cantik. Seksi, dadamu besar, pantatmu padat. Beda jauh dengan Momo yang kurus kerempeng itu." Katanya sarkatis. Momo adalah pacar Toushirou. Memang dia benar-benar tidak seksi sepertiku. Dadanya kecil dan pantatnya juga kecil.

"Aah~ lalu apa yang kamu inginkan dariku Toushirou?" Tanyaku dengan suara menggoda. Kutautkan jariku dengan jarinya yang masih meremas dada besarku.

Tangannya menjadi semakin liar meremas dadaku. Sekan itu adalah benda kenyal yang enak disentuh. "Making love. Sebagai pelampiasanku." Katanya.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Dengan senang hati. Aku bersedia jika tubuhku digunakan orang yang kusayangi." Ya. Aku selalu membiarkan tubuhku jika diraba oleh Aizen-sensei dan ayahku. Jahat sekali ayahku. Padahal dia sudah punya istri. Sepupuku, Shuhei, juga selalu meremas dada dan pantatku. Ia juga sudah pernah memasukkan jarinya ke dalam vaginaku.

"Kau memang baik hati." Toushirou menciumku dengan cepat. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat bibirku penuh nafsu. Kadang bibirku digigitnya membuatku mengerang tertahan.

Aku tidak mau kalah. Kujilat juga bibirnya yang berasa mint. Aku memasukkan lidahku ke dalam rongga mulutnya dengan cepat. Kuabsen giginya satu persatu. Lalu kujilati seluruh rongga mulutnya. Lidah kami berpautan satu sama lain. saliva keluar dari perpotongan bibir kami.

"Haaahh.." Aku menarik nafas sekuat-kuatnya. Ciuman tadi benar-benar membuatku kehabisan oksigen.

Kulihat Toushirou tersenyum kecil kepadaku. "Tidak kusangka kau se agresif itu."

"Aku sudah sering melakukannya dengan Aizen-sensei." Aku mendekati wajahnya. Lalu berbisik di telinganya. "Tapi aku bukan pacarnya. Dan aku adalah pelacur untuk orang-orang yang kusayangi."

Ia tersenyum menyeringai. Didorongnya tubuhku hingga menyentuh tanah. "Kalau begitu, aku boleh melakukannya sekarang?"

"Apapun mau mu. Hitsugaya Toushirou." Aku meremas dadaku sendiri. Benar-benar kenyal.

Ia menciumku sekilas. Lalu dijilatnya leher jenjangku. Digigitnya pelan lalu dihisap kuat dan dijilatnya lagi. Benar-benar enak. Aku menggelinjang geli.

"Aaahh~ Toushirouu~" Aku mendesah keras. Kurasakan tangan Toushirou menyingkirkan tanganku. Lalu ia meremas dadaku sendiri.

Toushirou memutari leherku hingga leher jenjangku penuh tanda merah. Ia lalu menggigit dan menjilat perpotongan pundakku. Terus-terusan.

"Ummhh.. Toushirou.. terusss.." Aku mendesah manja. Tanganku menggerayangi selangkangannya. Mencari dimana penisnya berada. Lalu kuremasnya keras.

"Aahh! Rukia!" Ia berteriak pelan. Kulihat dia menikmati penisnya yang kugenggam dari luar. Gerakan lidahnya mulai merambah ke ketiakku. Dibukanya ketiakku. Lalu dijilat-jilat lembut. Lidah Toushirou tampak menikmati rasa ketiakku. Kurasakan lidah hangatnya menyapu permukaan ketiakku hingga air liurnya membasahi ketiaku.

"Toushirouu~ kau hebaat.. sshh.." Aku mendesah lembut. Aku menggelinjang geli. Tanganku kulepas dari penisnya.

Tangan kanan Toushirou masih meremas dadaku. Diangkatnya bra ku. Memang tidak terlepas. Tapi dapat membuat dada kenyalku yang dihiasi puting yang mengeras di tengahnya terekspos jelas. Ia meremas-remas dadaku lebih kuat. Ia sekarang menjilat ketiakku yang satunya. Seolah-olah tubuhku adalah benda berharga yang tidak boleh luput dari pengecapannya.

"Ummhh.. Toushirouu!" Aku meremas rambut peraknya. Kulihat ia masih meremas dadaku. Dan lidahnya masih menyapu ketiakku.

"Kau suka Rukia?" Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk membuka tali bra-ku. Lalu dilemparnya sembarangan.

"Sangat Toushirou. Aku tidak tahu anak dingin sepertimu bisa melakukannya." Kataku sarkatis. Aku menarik tubuhnya hingga menimpaku. Kugesekkan putingnya dengan putingku yang sudah mengeras. "Ssshh.. enak..!" Desahku sendiri.

"Aaahh.. Rukiaa.. kamu benar-benar sshh.. hebat" Desahnya pelan. Tangannya diletakkan di antara kepalaku, menumpu tubuhnya supaya tidak menjatuhiku.

Aku melepaskan dirinya. "Jilat payudaraku Shiro." Aku mengatakan dengan suara menggoda. Ku gerakkan dada besarku kesana kemari. Hingga membuatnya semakin bernafsu.

Tanpa menunggu perintah lagi, Toushirou menciumi dadaku. Hanya putingnya saja yang tidak disentuh. Dijilatnya seluruh dadaku. Kemudian digigit-gigit. Juga dihisap. Membuatku mendesah keenakan.

"Ssshh.. Shiroo.. ummhh.."

Tangan kiri Toushirou menggerayangi paha mulusku. Dielusnya pelan bagian situ. Terus hingga ke selangkangan. Dirabanya vaginaku dari luar celana dalam. Kemudian ditekan-tekan dan dielus. Hisapannya berpindah ke dada sebelah kiri. Tangan kanannya memegang-megang putingku. Disentilnya, lalu dipelintir kuat.

"Ummhh.. Ahh.." Aku benar-benar merasa melayang. Semuanya begitu nikmat.

Toushirou melepas hisapannya. Diperhatikannya tubuhku yang sudah terdapat banyak kissmark. Di leher, pundak, ketiak, dan di lingkar dada. Saliva keluar dari ujung bibirku. Mata violetku setengah tertutup. Toushirou tampak tertarik dengan putingku yang sudah benar-benar mengeras. Tangan kirinya masih menekan-nekan vagina ku dari luar celana dalam.

Dijilatnya putingku dengan tempo lambat. Kemudian dimasukkannya bulat-bulat ke dalam mulutnya. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba digigit keras. Cairan putih keluar dari ujungnya.

"Aakhh!" Aku mengerang sakit. Aizen-sensei, ayah, dan Shuhei tidak pernah melakukan ini kepadaku.

Toushirou mengacuhkan teriakanku. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat cairan itu. Dijilatnya lagi putingku, merangsang cairan itu keluar lebih banyak. Dijilatnya terus sampai ia merasa puas. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Lalu menyeringai. "Rukia, kau tahu? Cairan ASI mu itu memang enak. Manis." Katanya.

Aku shock mendengarnya. Yang benar saja! Aku masih SMP. Tapi aku sudah memproduksi ASI. Apa jadinya jika cairan itu keluar ketika aku sekolah? Membasahi seragamku. Kemudian teman-teman akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Bahwa aku sudah mempunyai bayi. Atau aku sudah melakukan hubungan seks. Memang sudah. Tapi aku selalu menyembunyikannya.

Toushirou menatapku lembut. Ia merendahkan wajahnya dan mejilat putingku lagi. Cairan itu keluar semakin banyak. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat putingku.

"Aaaahhh.. Shirrooo. Ummhh..." Aku terus mendesah. Sudahlah. Biarkan saja jika memang ketahuan. Aku menggaruk-garuk tanah disampingku, menahan rasa nikmat tiada tara ini.

Toushirou mengangkat wajahnya. Ia beralih ke putingku yang satunya. Diperlakukan sama dengan yang sebelumnya, dijilat, dihisap, dan digigit dengan keras, lagi. Membuat kelenjar mamae itu menghasilkan cairan ASI lagi.

"Shirrooo.. Kau sshh.. hebaatt.."

Toushirou terus-terus meminum ASI ku. Dia layaknya bayi yang haus seks. Setelah puas, lidahnya menjilati perutku. Ia bermain dengan pusarku. Lidahnya terus turun ke bawah. Dijilatnya paha dalamku hingga ke selangkangan. Tangan mungilnya membuka celana dalamku. Lalu dilemparnya sembarangan. Sekaran tubuhku benar-benar terekspos.

Toushirou menatap kagum kewanitaanku yang berwarna merah muda. Warna yang indah bukan? Serta rambut-rambut halus yang tumbuh disekitarnya. Ia merendahkan wajahnya. Dijilatnya vagina bagian luarku.

"Aaahh.. Shiroo.. jilaatt.. please." Pintaku kepadanya. Kuapit kepalanya dengan pahaku.

Toushirou melepaskan apitanku. Ia membalikkan tubuhku. Sepertinya aku bisa menebak apa yang akan dia lakukan. Sesuatu yang kecil, basah dan hangat memasuki pantatku.

"Aaaahhhh.." aku mendesah nikmat. Akhirnya Toushirou mau menjilatnya juga. Walaupun bukan dari depan. Aku lebih suka jika dari depan.

Ia terus menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam vaginaku yang sudah basah dengan cairan kewanitaanku. Dijilatnya terus setiap rongga vaginaku yang didapatnya. Tangannya meremas pantatku kuat-kuat.

"Mmmhh.. Toushirooouu.." Aku memanggil nama panjangnya.

Toushirou tidak memperdulikanku. Disusupkan dorong pantatku semakin mendekat ke arah wajah Toushirou. Membuat lidahnya masuk lebih dalam.

"Aaaahhhhhhh... Toushirou.." Aku mendesah panjang ketika merasakan cairanku keluar.

Toushirou menelan habis seluruh cairanku. Dijilatnya lubang pantatku. Membersihkan semua yang masih tersisa.

"Shiro. Hh.. Kau benar-benar hebat." Nafasku menderu. Keringat keluar dari sekujur tubuhku. "Tapi aku masih belum puas. Kau belum menjilat vaginaku dari depan dan memainkan klirotisku." Lanjutku jujur tanpa rasa malu.

"Kau benar-benar pecandu seks Rukia." Katanya setelah membalikkan tubuhku. Ia menciumku sekilas. Kemudian ia menyusupkan wajahnya diantara pahaku. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat, merasakan wangi diriku. Kemudian lidahnya menyusup masuk.

"Ummhh... Toushirouu.." Aku kembali meracau lagi.

Lidah Toushirou bermain dengan lihai di dalam vaginaku. Dijilatnya terus setiap rongga vaginaku. Lidahnya menyentuh gundukan kecil.

"Aaaaahhhhhh... Shirooo.." Aku mendesah panjang. Kurasakan ia sudah menyentuh klirotisku.

Toushirou menyeringai. Dihisapnya klirotisku kuat-kuat. Kemudian digigitnya. Ia benar-benar lihai melakukannya. Dan aku benar-benar menyukainya. Kulihat ia mengangkat wajahnya dari vaginaku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku heran. Aku masih belum puas. Aku masih ingin orgasme.

"Aku ingin kita melakukan gaya 69." Ia membuka celana pendeknya. Juga boxer putihnya. Menampakkan penis yang sudah mengeras dari tadi. Ujungnya berwarna merah dan mulai mengeluarkan cairan. Aku ingin meremasnya, menyentuhnya, mejilatnya, mengulumnya! "Setelah aku memasukkan tanganku ini ke dalam vaginamu." Lanjutnya.

Bersamaan dengan perkataannya yang selesai, jari telunjuknya masuk ke dalam vaginaku. Dikocoknya vaginaku dengan sedikit lambat.

"Shirrooo.. faster... more.." Pintaku. Tubuhku menggelinjang kesana kemari.

Toushirou menambah dua jari sekaligus. Aku sudah tidak kaget dengan kehadiran jari-jari Toushirou. Aku sudah biasa melakukannya. Ketiga jari Toushirou bergerak zig zag di dalam vaginaku. Terus dan terus.

"Ummhh... Shirooo.." Aku menggelinjang geli.

Tiba-tiba Toushirou menarik jarinya keluar. Ia menyelipkan wajahnya di antara kedua pahaku. Penisnya mengacung di depan mulutku. Aku berharap ia memintaku memijatnya atau apapun yang aku mau. "Rukia. Tolong." Ia menyusupkan lidahnya masuk di dalam vaginaku.

Aku tidak mau kalah. Kuremas penisnya yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Kunaik turunkan tanganku. Aku sudah lihai melakukannya. "Ssshh.. Toushirou.. enaakk.." Kadang aku mendesah kencang. Tanganku tidak berhenti. Terus kunaik turunkan tanganku. Kusentuh kepalanya dengan jempolku.

"Aaaahhh.. Rukiaa.. kau memang lihaii sss..." Toushirou mendesah nikmat. Ia tetap menjilat vaginaku. Sekarang klirotisku sudah dijadikan mainannya.

Aku tidak mau kalah. Kujilat ujungnya, kemudian kumasukkan bulat-bulat ke dalam mulutku.

Toushirou merasa nyaman penisnya dikulumku. Rongga mulutku yang hangat benar-benar membuatnya nyaman. Ia belum pernah melakukan ini. Dan melakukannya bersamaku benar-benar nikmat. Aku memang lihai memuaskan laki-laki. "Aaaahh.. Rukiaa.."

Aku merasakan tubuhku dan Toushirou mengejang. Aku tahu apa yang akan terejadi. "TOUSHIRROUU!" Aku berteriak keras ketika cairan itu sudah keluar di dalam mulut Toushirou. Ditelan habis oleh Toushirou.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Toushirou juga menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam mulutku. "AAAHHHH! RUKIAAAAA!" Ia juga mendesah keras. Aku langsung menelan seluruh sperma yang keluar. Aku seperti orang yang haus sperma.

Kami melepas kemaluan satu sama lain. Toushirou berbaring di sebelahku. Ia sudah merubah posisinya. "Rukia. Hh.. kau benar-benar hebat." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau juga Toushirou. Hh.." Bibirku langsung dicium oleh Toushirou. Bukan ciuman panas. Hanya ciuman singkat.

"Rukia. Kau mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Toushirou setelah tautan bibir kami lepas.

"Maaf Toushirou. Aku sudah menyukai orang lain." Aku berkata dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Ichigo?" Selidiknya.

Aku tersenyum lembut. Lalu menggeleng. "Aku bertemunya sekali ketika kelas 5 SD. Dan sejak itu aku mencintainya."

Toushirou mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi kau selalu melakukan seks?"

"Orang yang kucintai itu cewek. dan aku telah kecanduan seks."

Toushirou tampak shock. "Kau benar-benar sulit ditebak Rukia."

"Tapi kau boleh menjamah tubuhku kapan-pun kau mau. Toushirou." Aku tersenyum lembut. Mata Toushirou langsung berbinar. Dan ia langsung menjilati dadaku dengan penuh nafsu.

_End of Flashback_

Tanpa kusadari, aku telah memasukkan jari-jariku sendiri ke dalam vaginaku. Lalu mengocoknya kencang. Bajuku sudah acak-acakan. Bra ku sudah lepas. Sehingga dadaku terekspos. Satu-satunya pakaian yang tersisa adalah celana dalamku. Membayangkan seks memang selalu membuatku tidak terkontrol.

Tok Tok

Pintu kamarku diketuk. "Rukia-sama. Sudah waktunya bangun." Seorang pelayan memasuki kamar tidurku. Rambutnya ungu dikepang. Tubuhnya tinggi dan proporsional.

Ia sudah tidak terkejut dengan penampilanku sekarang. Tubuhku yang sudah nyaris terekspos seutuhnya. "Anda membayangkannya lagi Rukia-sama?" Tanya Nemu. Ia membuka tirai jendela yang menutupkamarku, membiarkan sang mentari menyinari kamarku.

"Ya. Begitulah. Aku sudah kecanduan seks Nemu." Aku masih mengocok vaginaku. Nemu sudah mengurusku dari kecil. Ia sudah tahu seluruh sifatku. Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan darinya. Dan tidak ada yang dibocorkannya. Setelah puas, aku menarik jariku lalu menjilatinya.

Aku segera bangkit memanggil Nemu. "Ada apa nona?"

"Buka celana dalammu. Lalu gosokkan vaginamu kesini." Perintahku. Nemu sudah biasa kupinta seperti itu. Ia sudah pernah menjilat vagina dan dadaku. Aku mau melakukan seks dengan siapa saja. Asalkan itu dapat memenuhi hasratku.

Nemu melaksanakan perintahku. Ia membuka celana dalamnya. Dijinjingnya rok yang hanya selutut. Lalu didekatkannya vaginanya ke arah vaginaku. Sebelumnya selaputnya disingkirkan. Kami menggosokkan klirotis kami. Desahan demi desahan keluar dari masing-masing mulut kami.

Inilah aku. Mengawali hari dengan seks ringan. Benar-benar gila.

TBC


End file.
